Life of a Young Boy
by shotatyke
Summary: I have moved into a new town and started a friendship that will last forever. This is chapter one of I don't know how many I will be writing, Please tell me what you like and what you don't like about it.


It was mid-week and here I was sitting in class watching as the clock slowly counted down the minutes that were left in the day. Today was the last day of school, the day before I was going to be free for the summer. My name is Jacob Winter and today is my twelfth birthday, I have short blond hair and a slender body, and when I smile my cheeks dimple in. As I sat there watching the clock not much was going on in class, being the last day the teacher didn't have us do much besides a few math problems and a little reading. As the clock stroke three the bell rang and I hurriedly gathered my things and headed out the school building and to my house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I ran through the door, when I entered I found everything had been packed up and put into boxes. "Mom?" I questioned in a low voice as she came down the stairs and into the living room, "Whats going on? Why is everything pack for?" She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to come sit beside her, as I sat down she gave me a look that was borderline sad, "Honey you know I love you and want only whats best for you right?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "I have gotten a job offer in a quiet town a few states over..." I looked at her with anger and sadness both, "B..But I don't want to leave, I have so many friends here and I don't know anybody there!" I was screaming by the time I finished what I said. She put an arm around me pulled me close to her, hugging me tight. " I know honey, but you'll find new friends. This will be good for us, everything is packed and we leave tomorrow morning." She gave me a final hug before she stood up and walked down the hall and into her room, "H..How can she do this to me? On my birthday of all days, I...I just..." I broke off and leaned over the couch and tears filled my eyes. As I laid there I could hear her returning, coming back in and sitting beside me once more. "I got you something for your birthday," I looked up at her still angry and tears flooding my cheeks, she was holding a box out to me and I hesitantly took it, slowly tearing the wrapping off of it to find that it was a book that I have been asking for. I looked up to her, forcing a smile, " Thanks.." I stood up and walked up stairs an into my room, all my stuff had been packed into boxes and was ready for the move that was sprung on me. I walked over and laid on my bed tossing the book to the side and doze off.

I was sitting in the moving truck thinking about how everything had just changed, how I am being made to leave my whole life behind me just so my mother could make a few extra dollars. She looked over at me and seen the sorrow in my eyes, " Honey, everything is going to be fine, you never know you might like our new life. I heard the town was small and had many children your age there, in fact I believe we are moving in next to a boy who is just a year younger than you." I know that she was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working, I was mad that she was doing this, mad that she didn't even ask me first. It might not have made a difference if she had, but it would have at least been nice for her to try. I looked over at her trying to sound as strong as I could, " Yeah, maybe your right." I looked out the window and watched the scene outside change from the blistering city that we was once a part of to a more secluded wooded area as we closed in on our new house.

I awoke from the sleep that I had went into on our trip to find us pulling into the driveway of our new house. It was a small white house with a porch that wrapped around the whole thing. Looking around there wasn't many other houses, the bright blue one that was just across the yard from ours and a few more on the other side of the street, none of them were to close to each other. My mother, Jan, parked the moving van and got out, walking over to my side and opening it for me, " Come on sweetie, were here," She said as I slipped out of the seat and stepped out. She looked at the house that was next to ours and seen the little boy who lived there sitting on their porch, " Honey, why don't you go over and introduce yourself to him?" I looked over and seen who she was talking about, " but I don't want to, I want to go home." She looked at me with a stern look across her face, " Honey this is our home now and I don't want to hear anything about it anymore, now go and introduce yourself to our neighbors and I'll get everything unloaded and into the house." I didn't want to but I knew that it would be the right thing to do, so I started off toward his house and as I did he must have seen me because he stood up and was looking my way.

"Hello," I said with a slight smile as I walked up to the boy, now standing there looking at me, "My names Jacob and me and my mom just moved into the house next to yours." I stood there looking at the boy, he had light, sandy blond hair and was about the same size as me except he was just an inch or two shorter than me. He was cute and when I looked at him I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He smiled at me and seemed a little jittery, "Hi, I'm Shawn. I wondered if anyone was going to every move into that place, its been empty for some time now. I'm just glad it was another boy my age than another old couple." I couldn't help but smile at him as he was talking, I don't know why but his voice sounded sweet, and it made me shiver a little as he spoke. I've never felt like I do now around anyone before. "So Shawn, what is there to do around this place?" He shifted his feet thinking it over, "Well, there really isn't much around here, it stays pretty quite most of the time, but there is a fort that I built back in the woods behind our houses. It's a bit of walk but its fun and there's a pond next to it." I looked down at my feet and thought about it for a few minutes before speaking, " Can I see it?" I said in a low voice slowly looking up at him. " Well it's getting late today, but if you come over tomorrow I guess I can show it to you." Getting excited I smiled widely and my voice got just a little higher than normal, " Really? That would be great!" He smiled back at me giggling a bit, " Yeah, it'll be fun," He said as he turned and started back up the stairs leading to his door, " see you tomorrow Jacob. " I turned and started off back toward my new house, " Bye!" feeling better about the move. I made it into the living room and my mother was quick at working unpacking everything. "Need help?" I asked her as I watched her unpack the dishes in the kitchen. She turned around and seen that I was smiling for the first time since we arrived at this place. "No honey, I have already unpacked your room and it's getting late. I have bought you some burgers for dinner tonight so I don't have to worry about cooking, after you eat get yourself cleaned up and head to your room and get some sleep, it's the second one on the left down the hallway." I looked over at the table and found a couple of cheese burgers sitting on it. As i was laying down on my bed I couldn't help but think about the meeting with Shawn earlier that afternoon, they way his voice sounded and the smile that crossed his face. I don't know why but I found him attractive, I've never been attracted to a boy before and couldn't think of why I was now. As I laid there thinking I slowly started to drift off into deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell bacon and eggs so I hurriedly put on some clothes and headed out of my room and into the kitchen where I found my mother just getting ready to set the table, as I walked in she looked up at me and smiled, " Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" I smiled at her and walked over to the table taking a seat where she had sat one of the plates, " It was alright I guess," I said looking at her with a slight smile," Something smells great, what is it?" She walked over to the table with a skillet in hand and started to make me a plate, " I thought that you would like some bacon and eggs for breakfast." She put two eggs and three slices of bacon down on my plate before returning the skillet to the stove and walking over to sit at the other end of the table with her daily cup of java. I didn't waste any time digging in to the food that she had prepared for me. Finishing it I pushed the plate away a bit and stood up, " Thank you mom," I said with a smile wiping my mouth. Remembering the day before I ran to my room and put on a pair shorts that ended a little before my knees and I put on a white t-shirt then headed back into the kitchen. " Mom, I'm going to go over to Shawn's to play." I said as I leaned up and gave her a kiss. She smiled and watched me leave the house before she started to clean up the mess caused by cooking the food.

I walked up to the door that led into Shawn's house and knocked, standing there shifting my feet, waiting. The door opened and in the doorway stood Shawn in nothing but a pair of tight white underwear. I looked him over starting at his bare feet and making my way up to lock eye contact, blushing slightly, not used to seeing another boy in just his underwear I spoke in a slightly crackly voice, " Um.. hey Shawn, um.. you said I could see your club house today." I did my best to keep my eyes locked onto his but found myself looking down at his lower half now and then as he stood there smiling, "Oh yeah, I had almost forgot. Just let me go put on some clothes and I'll be back out here in just a minuet." He smiled and turned shutting the door behind him. _Wow, I never thought that I would see him like_ **that**. I thought to myself trying to pull it together. He returned and was wearing baby blue t-shirt and a pair of really tight shorts that was just a little shorter than the ones I was wearing. "Alright I'm all ready to go, follow me." He walked past me and headed behind his house so I followed, looking at the ground as we walked. It took about half and hour to get to the place and once we got there it was amazing, there was a small building sitting between two of the trees, a small pond about two yards away from it and the place was secluded, surrounded by nothing but trees. "Come on, I want to show you the inside," He said walking toward the front of the small building and walked inside motioning for me to follow him. Inside the walls were covered with gaming posters and he had beanbags lining the walls, " So what do you think?" He said with his arm extended and palm upright. I looked the place over and smiled big, " Its... great! I've never seen anything like it before." He seamed pleased with the answer that he had gotten from me for the smile on his face got huge. He sat on one of the beanbags picking up a comic he motioned for me to sit on the one that was directly next to him. I hesitated for a moment blushing slightly, finally I walked over and sat next to him leaning over a bit to see what he was reading. I couldn't help but to look him over as I sat there, he was sitting with his legs slightly apart, as I made my gaze back up to his face I could see that he was looking at me with an awkward smile across his face, " Whatcha looking at..." He said slightly slow. "I..I was just...just." My cheeks was a bright red and I couldn't think straight. He place a hand on my arm to try to calm me down, " It's alright, don't get upset. I've looked at you too and I'm not nervous." He laid the comic down and started to rub my arm, " I tell you what, if you take off your clothes I'll take off mine, that way you get to see what you want and so do I." I looked down at the floor blushing like crazy before looking back up at him. "Alright, but you have to go first." I said a little more excited than I should have been.

"Alright." He said standing up out of the beanbag. He walked over to the space right in front of me, the closeness made me a little uneasy but not in a bad way, I was excited. He reached down and untied his shoes slipping out of them and pushing them to the side, he lifted his baby blue t-shirt slowly up and over his head dropping it to the floor revealing his smooth upper body. I shifted nervously in the beanbag that I was sitting in, unable to look away. He smiled at me and started to unbutton his shorts, pulling them down his legs and dropping the on the floor where he laid his shirt. He stood there, in nothing but his tight underwear which revealed a small bulge, " Alright, now it's your turn." He said smiling at me. I sat there a moment more looking at his body, mostly at the bulge that was now a little bigger," Um.. ok," I said slowly standing up, as I did my face came just inches away from his bulge and it made me blush even harder than I already was. Standing there in front of him I bent down and removed my shoes and pushed them away with one of me feet, I could feel my shorts getting tighter as I looked at him. I pulled my shirt off over my head and dropped it to the floor, standing there for a few minuets before unbuttoning my shorts and removing them, revealing my own underwear. "Wow," was all that Shawn said to me when I was finished. He reached out and placed a hand on my chest and I froze, unable to move. He started to rub my chest slowly making his way down, he put a finger in the strap of my underwear and slowly started to pull them down, I could feel myself getting harder at the touch of him, he pulled them down to my feet and I stepped out of them. As he stood back up he ran his hands up my legs and waist, when he stood he dropped his own underwear to the floor showing his own erection. He started to walk toward me and I backed up slowly, falling on the beanbag behind me, he made his way over to me and bent down in front of me, "Your bigger than me.." he said smiling at me. Shawn reached a finger toward my member and ran it up and down the length of it making it twitch. He took a hold of it with his hand and started to stoke it slowly, I released a slight moan as he stroked it a bit faster," Ahhh. Shawn, wha..what are you..." was all I could muster up before he leaned down and took it in his mouth. It was warm, warm and wet, it was about the best thing that I have ever felt and I couldn't help but to lean my hips up as he started sucking my member, taking the entirety of it in him mouth," Aaahhh... please." He started to bob his head up and down making me hump his face slightly unable to stop. He sucked me off for a few moments later before leaning up and wiping the spit from his mouth. He leaned forward and kissed me, moving his tongue inside my mouth and taking me in his hand once again stroking me slowly. He pulled away and laid down on his back on the floor, " Have you ever done anything like this?" He asked me with a huge smile across his face. " I.. well no I haven't." I said blushing and looking down at his member which is now sticking straight into the air. " Come over here and lean over top of me, " I did as he told me and his penis touched mine making it twitch, he leaned up and kissed me passionately taking my member in his hand and lining it up with his entrance. He broke away from the kiss and bit his bottom lip, " I want you to push in," I could feel my penis touching his hole and I pushed forward, poking the head of my penis inside him. It was warm and tight and felt amazing, " Ahh." I moaned lowly, He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, " Keep going" he told me as he pulled me in, the length of my penis filled his ass as I sat inside him quivering," now m..move, " he moaned quite loud. I pulled out slightly and he pulled me back inside him, slowly I exited and entered his ass for about a minute before picking up speed. I started to get faster as I fucked him, plugging his hole with my penis he moaned a pleasurable moan, "AHH. Yes Jacob, fa...fast...faster!" my breathing was heavy and I was starting to sweat a little. The feeling of being inside Shawn's ass was the best thing that I have ever felt, I picked up speed and started pounding away at his hole, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him onto me as I did so. " Shawn.. I can't.. can't go much more!" I moaned, breathing heavy pounding his ass hole as fast as I could. He leaned up slightly and came in between us getting cum over both our stomachs. His ejaculation made his hole flex and it was all I could handle, I came inside him, slowing my thrusts. When I finished I leaned over and laid there on top of him for a good while before he broke the silence, "How was your first time?" He asked regaining his breath, I looked up at him blushing and smiling. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, " I don't know what to say. I've never done anything like this before, but it was, it was the best thing I have ever felt in my life." I pulled out of him and pulled him close to me as I rolled over and he laid there on top of me. He kissed me on the lips and then on my neck, " I'm glad!" he said laying his head down on my chest. I closed my eyes and let the fatigue overwhelm me as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
